Angel Falls
by Jaz'Carrera
Summary: Basically a lengthened out version of when the player lands in Angel Falls at the beginning of the game. I suck at summaries.. I'll change it later.
1. Prologue

Falling from the Observatory felt like it took forever. Falling, I tried to get my wings to work, but they refused, so I kept falling, closing my eyes, so I couldn't see the world flying by.. CRASH. I felt my body hit the water with such force, that you could probably hear the splash ten miles away. Slowly, everything faded to black, I couldn't see, nor hear..


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up in a small room, with a girl looming over me. She couldn't have been much older than 16, and she had purple hair in bangs. She smiled when she saw my eyes open, and as my blue eyes met her green ones, she began to speak.  
"You're awake! You fell from the waterfall about a week ago, I was so worried!" Her voice chimed like a bell, she was clearly a happy, bubbly person. She wore an orange bandanna, and a blue dress, white apron, and boots. I didn't speak, I just looked at her, in awe. It was the girl I'd saved from the Cruelcumber the other day!  
"Well, what's your name?" She chimed in again. I fiddled with my curly red hair, and muttered my name:  
"Toral.." She gasped at my response.  
"But.. That's the village guardian's name!"  
I smiled at her naiveness, and she continued to look at me, puzzled.

"Well.. Anyway, I'm Erinn. Where are you from?" I gulped at this question. How was I meant to answer that to a mortal? Thinking about it.. How could she see me? I felt behind my back, and there were no wings there. Panicking, I shook my head.  
"..You can't tell me?"  
"No.. Sorry, Miss."  
"It's okay, Toral!" She smiled at me again. "I took your clothes, and hung them in the closet over there." Pointing to the closet, Erinn stood up. "It's a miracle you survived, Toral. You must've gotten caught in the earthquake and fell."  
"Yeah.. That's it.."  
She looked down at the floor. I propped myself up in the bed, noticing that I was wearing blue shorts and a pink vest top. As I tried to stand up, Erinn chipped in.  
"You can't walk or stand yet!" She ran over, and pushed me back down. "You're too weak."  
"Fine.." I sighed, loudly, sitting back down.

"You can leave the house in about a week."  
"Oh.. That long?" I wasn't patient, really.  
"Yes. You need to rest." Erinn sounded impatient as well, so I smiled at her. She grinned back.  
"How old are you?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.  
"..Hm..." I thought hard. Erinn looked at me in amusement.  
"You can't remember?"  
"I can. It's just.. Difficult." Erinn smirked again. "I'm 15." I sighed, remembering my age at last.  
"..Wow. Well, rest now, Toral." She left.

My eyes ran around the tiny room. I would definitely be bored for the next week..


	3. Chapter 2

-A week later-

Finally, I'm allowed to go outside, but according to Erinn, who I am now pretty close to, I have to be extra careful. If I fall off the waterfall again (which I didn't anyway) I will die. What fun. Thinking what to do, I wander around Angel Falls, now and again stopping to talk to citizens. They all said the same things: "Your clothes are weird, Toral!", "Everyone's saying you're a minstrel.", and things like that. It began to bug me, so I went back to the waterfall where Erinn had found me, and noticed a statue. I started to run to the statue, then remembered my promise to Erinn, and power walked instead.

I gasped when I saw the statue. It was slightly chipped and cracked, but was definitely a Celestrian. It had everything.. The halo, wings, even the Celestrian uniform! It was perfect. I read the caption of the statue in complete awe.

_"Toral, Guardian of Angel Falls"_

__This statue was.. Me? I looked at the face of the statue, it looked nothing like me. But, even though it didn't, I was touched. Lost in thought, I was snapped out of it, by a voice I'd never heard before.  
"Hey! Minstrel!"  
I spun around quickly, to see a two boys, both with blonde hair, one with long-ish hair, the other had his hair spiked up at the front. It looked quite strange. I tried to figure out which one had spoken to me, but I didn't have time.  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
"Ivor, we shouldn't bother he-" So, the one with spiked up hair was named Ivor. I just looked at him puzzled.  
"She'll live, Hugo." And Hugo. Great.  
"..I know, but Eri-"  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. So. I know your name's Toral, but, where are you from?"  
"I.. Uh.. I'm from.." I began, startled.  
"..See, she wears weird clothes, won't tell us where she's from! I wouldn't trust her as far as I know her."  
"But, Ivor. She has the same name as our village guardian. I bet that's what's got Erinn so interested." Hugo muttered.

At that moment, Erinn approached us.  
"Why are you two bothering Toral?"  
"W-We're not, Erinn.." Ivor stammered.  
"Yeah." The two boys left me and Erinn alone, and we began talking about how she'd found me, drowning in the water. She explained everything to me... She clearly trusted me. This, I was happy with.


End file.
